Stay And Solve
Stay And Solve is the 6th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Crystal must leave for her home planet because of the Master Hippie. Shaggy tries to get her to stay while the gang solve a mystery at the art gallery. Synopsis Crystal has to leave and Shaggy is determined to let her stay while the gang capture an art monster. The Master Hippie says that Crystal must leave as soon as possible. She does not want to go but the Master Hippie says she must. It is required of her unless she wants to be thrown in the town jail or completly thrown out of town. Shaggy defends her but the Master Hippie says nothing can defend her and tells Crystal to call her ride home. She sighs and gets out her phone. Shaggy says he will not let her go home, but Crystal says that maybe she must. Shaggy wants complete privacy with her and tells the rest of the gang, including Scooby, to go solve the next mystery. The gang leave and decide on the next mystery. It is the mystery of the Art Monster at the art gallery, who apparantely has been stealing lots of paintings. The gang head there, which includes Amber and the Master Hippie, who wants to watch the gang in action. Crystal tells Shaggy that everything will be all right, but Shaggy won't believe her. He will protect her as long as it takes to not have her go to her world. Crystal tells him he can visit his world if he can find the things he needs, or if Crystal calls him. Shaggy, however, just wants to stay with her forever. Crystal remembers that she needs Amber to come with her, so maybe she can solve one last mystery with Shaggy, so both go to the art gallery, hand in hand. The gang + Amber and the Master Hippie have arrived at the art gallery, and soon enough Shaggy and Crystal come. The Master Hippie demands that Crystal and Amber leave immediately but Crystal asks if she can solve one last mystery with Shaggy, and the Master Hippie grudginly replies yes. The art gallery has no one it, which provides the gang with perfect investigation, so they split up. Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal and Amber look around for suspects, and Fred and the girls look for clues. So the gang split up, and the Master Hippie says he will alternate between both to see the progress. Shaggy and the others have found one suspect. He is a security guard here at the gallery, and his name is Jeff Aster. He wants a higher salary, and has gotten that because there are less guards to have some money from. He leaves but is very suspicious. Then they meet the Art Monster, who throws paint at them and seems to be completly made from paint. The Master Hippie comes and says that it was very interesting. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls are looking at some of the missing paintings. Most are baroque-era paintings. A woman comes in and says she would like some of the paintings here. She is called Manila, and she likes Rembrandt, Vincent van Gogh and Da Vinci, which she says are from the same era, which leaves Velma wondering why. The others come in and Velma realizes something: none of the very valuable paintings have been taken, only lesser ones, which is why they are guarding more the other lesser ones. The monster comes with some paintings and chases everyone, eventually falls down and the gang escape. The Master Hippie turns up and tells the gang to set a trap. The trap consists of a snare set by an expensive painting. Shaggy and Scooby will lead the monster there and then push him into the snare. But the monster comes immediately and leaves no time for the trap, so Scooby and Shaggy lead it to another painting, which they grab off the wall and bonk him on the head with, and the monster is caught. The monster turns out to be Manila. She wanted to steal the valuable paintings. Velma recognized her because she said all the artists she mentioned were from the same era, when in fact they were not. This meant she said this to protect her identity. Her plan was to steal the lesser paintings first, and then when they put more security there and less on the paintings she wanted, she would steal those paintings and sell the first ones while keeping the second ones. It was a good plan but failed to Velma's detective work. Suddenly a huge sounds comes from outside and everyone runs outside. It turns out to be Crystal and Amber's spaceship. They must go. Shaggy does not want them to go, and neither does Scooby, but Crystal says she will let Shaggy and the gang come to her world and then leaves. The episode ends with both Shaggy and Scooby being really sad about them leaving. Cast and Characters Villains *Art Monster Suspects *Master Hippie *Jeff Aster *Manila Culprits Locations *Hippieville **Mansion **Art Gallery **Edge Notes/trivia *This is the 8th part of a 11-part epic. *Crystal makes her final appearance in Hippieville in this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes "Phone home." "Ummm...reference to, like, E.T. or something?" -'Master Hippie '''and '''Shaggy' "Don't despair, Shaggy...everything will be all right...." "For you, like maybe, but for me...I feel like I am in front of a, like, all-you-can-eat buffet but I can't eat anything..." -'Crystal '''and '''Shaggy' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes